


Have I Made You Sad?

by AncientRabbitHabit



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brothers, Noah is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientRabbitHabit/pseuds/AncientRabbitHabit
Summary: Noah Asher remembers everything about his brother.How could he forget? He was his only friend.





	Have I Made You Sad?

**Author's Note:**

> title and beginning is from the song "Equation" from The Little Prince
> 
> in this AU Milo and Noah are brothers who went through the same things and knew it. I'll make more fics on it probably. I'm also working on Darkness, Darkness, I'm just taking a little break.

_Will I ever learn_

_How to fly like birds?_

 

School was normally pretty bad for the Asher Brothers. They knew exactly why. Everyone didn't believe them when they spoke of shadow men and tall faceless creatures. They never believed them when they said they saw skeletal dogs and foxes with eyes hanging out of the socket.

They didn't believe them when they spoke of seemingly disappearing for days or weeks at a time, with no memory of what had happened.

So Milo and Noah were prescribed a therapist. They had hoped that talking to someone would help ease these "hallucinations" that they had been having.

Not only did it not help.

It made it worse.

"Hey Milo?"

Milo turned to look at Noah.

They were home now.

"Yeah Noah?"

"... I really don't think these fucking pills are working."

Milo chuckled softly. He didn't think so either. He just wanted him and his brother to be safe. But he and Noah knew that was too much to ask. They knew a wish that big was too great to be granted and passed along into their little hands. They knew that the Administrator wouldn't grant a wish like that

Noah thought and thought and finally, he got an idea.

"Yknow. Moms a bitch."

"Noah!"

"You know I'm right. Why don't we just... Run away. Hop on a train. Like in that book we like. Sure, we never killed anyone, but it's the thought that counts."

Milo sighed heavily, and looked away. "she'd send the police after us. We wouldn't make it a day out there. We'd get devoured by wolves...or..or killed by alligators... Or.. or taken by the faceless man.."

Noah never knew how relavant those words would be later in his life.

He was older now.

He stood on the boardwalk now, journal in hand.He stared at the symbol on the front, and gripped it tighter. 

He remembered that day his brother died

It was so clear.

The pills were gripped so tightly in Milo's hands.

And that's when Noah stared ahead at the Administrator. And when he looked behind him, there was the Observer. He was cornered.

"We wouldn't last a day out there"


End file.
